


Itsy Bitsy Yoga

by Warrior2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Mature Epilogue, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Parent Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing Clothes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Yoga Instructor Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior2013/pseuds/Warrior2013
Summary: Баки преподает йогу для малышей и их родителей. Стив вместе со своим двухлетним сыном - его ученики.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).



— Баки! 

Баки оборачивается с улыбкой, смотря, как его любимый ученик топает нему, и становится на колени, разводя руки для объятий. Против воли у него вырывается смешок, когда маленькое тельце прижимается к нему. 

— Эй, приятель, — говорит Баки, поднимая мальчика. Маленькие ручки потянулись к его руке, а пальчики начали тыкать в металл руки. — Откуда ты тут взялся? До занятий еще пятнадцать минут. Где твой папа? 

Баки сам не знал, зачем спрашивает. Лукасу всего два года, и хоть у него и получается учить новое слово каждую неделю, мальчик все еще не может формулировать полные предложения. 

Как оказалось, ему и не понадобилось. 

— Прямо здесь. Кажется, кто-то был слишком взволнован и не мог дождаться начала занятий. 

Баки переводит взгляд, и у него сразу же пересыхает в горле при виде стоящего перед ним мужчины. Высокий, накачанный и мускулистый. Стив Роджерс олицетворяет собой все, что нравится Баки в парнях. Плюс ко всему этому, Стив — добрый, умный и совсем немного засранец. Всегда сохраняет самообладание с Баки и Наташей, когда приходит в студию на занятия. Вдобавок он замечательный отец, а сын Лукас для него — центр мира. 

Лукас, которого Стив записал на занятия по йоге для малышей и их родителей. Так что Баки удается не просто видеть Стива и Лукаса каждую неделю, но и еще видеть Стива в обтягивающих футболках и штанах для йоги. 

Честно говоря, Баки думал, что умрет, когда впервые увидел Стива. Он помнит, как чуть не подавился собственным языком, когда Стив пришел на первый день занятий с Лукасом, прижатым к его бедру. И они оба были одеты в специальную для тренировок одежду. 

Это было одновременно самое сексуальное и самое милое зрелище, что Баки видел в своей жизни. Ему следует признаться, что все еще трудно сдерживать себя от воркования с Лукасом, и особенно трудно сдерживать себя от того, чтобы не забраться на Стива, как на дерево. 

Ладно, может быть Баки влюблен в Стива. 

Совсем чуть-чуть.

Никто не должен знать об этом. 

Он не собирается ничего предпринимать, пока Стив и его сын ходят к нему на занятия. Может быть даже не после того, как эта неделя закончится, и их восьминедельные курсы для малышей подойдут к концу, а они перейдут на другие, чуть более сложные занятия йогой. 

Хоть Стив и не носит обручальное кольцо и никогда не упоминал о своей второй половинке, Баки не знает, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь. Так что лучше Баки не будет ничего говорить о своих чувствах, чем рискнет и испортит ту дружбу, что у них сейчас есть. 

— Неа, — Баки качает головой, и несколько прядей волос выбиваются из его пучка. — Мне кажется, ему просто нравится все блестящее. 

Баки шевелит пальцами, что вызывает головокружительный смех у Лукаса, и он пытается притянуть руку Баки себе в рот. 

— Нет, приятель, — Стив осторожно его останавливает, прикасаясь тыльной стороной руки к руке Джеймса. — Это не надо есть. 

Лукас хмурится и высовывает язык в попытках добраться до пальцев Баки. 

И это как раз приносит Баки огромное облегчение. Не то, что у Лукаса есть пристрастие запихивать пальцы Баки в рот, а то, что он не боится этой части Барнса. 

Когда Наташа уговорила его преподавать занятие йогой для молодых родителей и детей до четырех лет, Баки боялся, что рука будет пугать детей. Вскоре ему доказали обратное, когда дети сообщили, что нет ничего круче, чем иметь руку как у робота. 

Баки улыбается Лукасу так широко, что это вызывает морщинки вокруг его глаз. Он игнорирует свое желание — чувствовать больше своей рукой. Он хотел бы знать, каково это — чувствовать тепло рук Стива. Как бы ни был хорош протез Старка, он никогда не сравнится с настоящей рукой. 

Ничто никогда не сравнится. 

— Твой папа прав, малыш, — говорит Баки, меняя руки так, что теперь он держит Лукаса в своей металлической, а другой щекочет его. Лукас визжит от восторга, пытаясь увернуться. — Ты не знаешь, в каких местах я был. 

— Не в хороших уж точно. Поверь мне. 

Баки оборачивается к Наташе, а та просто улыбается в ответ своей довольной улыбкой. Баки не позволит ее невинному взгляду одурачить его. 

Они дружат уже несколько лет, с тех самых пор, когда они были вместе на миссиях. Барнс не знает, как Наташа попала в его группу спецназа, хотя это может быть связано с Клинтом, а еще тем, как они смотрят друг на друга. Клинт — лучший друг Баки и член команды. Единственное, что Баки знает о Наташе, — это то, что в ней нет ничего невинного. 

Баки смотрит на нее подозрительно, поглаживая в это время спину Лукаса. 

— Ты же не собираешься раскрывать секретную информацию? 

— Ты знаешь меня лучше, Джеймс, — говорит Наташа. Баки морщит нос, а ее глаза начинают блестеть нездоровым огоньком. — Это не по-шпионски. 

— Ты и правда была шпионкой? — любопытно спрашивает Стив. — Я так и не смог это выяснить, когда ты работала с нами. 

— Прямо как Тони, — отвечает Наташа, перекидывая волосы через плечо. 

Баки, Клинт и Наташа ушли со службы несколько лет назад, после того как на одной из миссий что-то пошло не так и Баки потерял руку. В то время как Клинт пошел работать в охрану, а Наташа недолго работала в «Старк Индастриз» — что привело Баки к эксперименту, и в итоге он получил протез — Баки отступил на шаг назад, чтобы переосмыслить свою жизнь и приоритеты, а также попытаться разобраться с тем, что с ним случилось. 

— Она не была шпионкой, — вздыхает Баки, хоть он и не уверен в этом. Он многого не знает о Наташе, а Клинт ему никогда не расскажет. — Ведь так? 

Наташа пожимает плечами. — Я думала, что не должна раскрывать секретную информацию.

— Знаешь что? Забудь, что я спросил, — говорит Стив, качая головой. — Ты должна зайти к нам как-нибудь. Мария скучает по тебе. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, она целый день жалуется, что окружена идиотами?

— То же самое, разве нет? 

— Я ее прекрасно понимаю, — вздыхает Наташа, кивая в сторону Баки. 

— Эй, — протестует Баки, нахмурившись. Лукасу, кажется, не нравится его выражение лица, потому что он кладет руку на щеку и поглаживает ее. — Не следует так говорить со своим боссом. 

Наташа приподнимает бровь. 

— Это место пойдет на дно без меня. 

Баки открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Но возражать у него нет повода. 

Одной из частей возвращения к мирной жизни без левой руки было то, что ему приходилось делать упражнения. Именно так Баки и узнал о чудесах йоги, полюбив ее. Это помогло ему не только справиться с болью, которую он все еще чувствовал, но и улучшить свое здоровье. Йога помогла ему сконцентрироваться на том, что не тянуло его в кроличью нору гнева и мучений сразу после того, как он вернулся. А дыхательные техники были полезны во время панических атак, помогая успокоиться. 

Так что Баки решил отплатить и открыл собственную студию йоги. Он совершил ошибку, когда рассказал о своей идее Наташе, которая сразу же взяла все на себя, чтобы помочь не только все устроить, но еще и рассказать об этом всем своим знакомым. 

А теперь они оба управляют этим местом, даже если технически Баки — владелец. В первую очередь они предлагают занятия для инвалидов и ветеранов армии, а также это распространяется на семьи военнослужащих. Баки преподает йогу для малышей и йогу для инвалидов, в то время как Наташа и несколько других тренеров преподают йогу для ветеранов и для других классов. 

Так что да, Наташа права, но в основном только потому, что без нее у них не было бы и половины того, что есть сейчас. 

— Плевать, — бормочет Баки, склоняясь ближе к теплой руке Лукаса.

— Так по-взрослому, — отвечает Наташа, слегка улыбаясь. 

Баки только показывает ей язык. 

Секундой позже Лукас делает так же.

Глаза Баки расширяются, и он смотрит на Стива, который наблюдает за ним с равнодушным выражением лица.

— Спасибо, Баки, — невозмутимо говорит Стив, хоть и заметно, что он удерживает себя от того, чтобы не засмеяться. Особенно когда Лукас поворачивается к нему и пытается достать кончиком языка до носа.

— Мне жаль, — произносит Баки, сжимая губы в попытках не засмеяться. 

Ему это особо не удается, и он все равно начинает улыбаться, когда Лукас сдается и убирает язык, вытирая лицо рукой. 

Ладно, может быть Баки и влюблен в Стива, но он не единственный, кто нашел путь к сердцу Баки. Маленький мальчик с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами просто вьет из него веревки. 

Кто бы мог подумать? Бывший снайпер Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, высококвалифицированный убийца и кошмар многих людей, сходит с ума по бывшему капитану армии и его двухлетнему сыну.

Никто бы не подумал. 

Или так Баки нравится говорить себе. Он видит знакомый блеск в глазах Наташи, когда замечает, что она смотрит на них с Лукасом. 

Баки борется с желанием показать ей язык снова. 

Поэтому его план — никому об этом не рассказывать. Ну разве не хороший план?  
Что для бывшего снайпера Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса немного неловко.

Но Баки не был бы удивлен, если Наташа будет той самой, кто вытрясет из него признание. У нее такие же навыки, что и у него, а тренировки и того лучше. Так что Наташа знает. И Джеймсу приходится терпеть то, как она на него смотрит, когда Стив и Лукас здесь. 

— Нет, тебе не жаль, — говорит Стив, тихо смеясь. 

Барнс смотрит на него, а Лукас пользуется возможностью и облокачивается на плечо Баки, лбом прижимаясь к шее. Внутренности Баки превращаются в желе от такого жеста, и он устраивается щекой на макушке малыша.

— Да, не жаль, — признается Баки. — Хоть и обещаю не учить его матерным словам.

— Боже, это очень мило с твоей стороны, — отвечает Стив. 

— Он в окружении солдат целый день, — говорит Наташа, слегка поглаживая Лукаса по голове. — Знаешь, это только вопрос времени. 

— Это утешает, Нат, — отвечает Стив. 

— Обращайся, — Наташа похлопывает его по руке. — И я обещаю на этой неделе зайти к Старку. Куплю вам с Марией ланч. 

— Звучит отлично, — отвечает Стив, касаясь ее руки, прежде чем она уходит.

Баки целует Лукаса в лоб, наблюдая за Нат. Он улыбается, когда мальчик прижимается ближе. Барнс смотрит на Лукаса и замечает его полуприкрытые глаза и расслабленное лицо. 

— Не засыпай на мне, приятель, — произносит Баки, и щекочет Лукасу подбородок. — У нас еще дела сегодня. 

— Ему удобно, — говорит Стив. Баки поднимает на него взгляд, и от выражения на лице Стива у него замирает дыхание. 

Стив выглядит спокойным, черты лица полностью расслаблены. Он слегка улыбается, а в его глазах тепло, когда он смотрит то на Баки, то на своего сына. 

И от этого у Баки в груди что-то тянет. Ведь он хочет, чтобы Стив продолжал так на него смотреть. Он хочет прижимать Лукаса к груди, чтобы маленький мальчик засыпал на нем, и он также хочет видеть их каждую неделю не только для занятий йогой. Он привязался к ним за эту восьминедельную программу, привык видеть их каждую пятницу, привык, что Лукас подбегает к нему и обнимает в качестве приветствия или на прощание.

Баки не знает, достаточно ли восьми недель, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то бесповоротно, но он знает, что когда дело касается Стива и Лукаса, это вполне возможно. 

Что еще Баки знает? Что ж, только то, что он целиком и полностью облажался. 

 

__________________

 

Стив смотрит с призрачной улыбкой на то, как Лукас прижимается к Баки, положив маленькую ручку ему на грудь. 

Лукас всегда так делает, но только с избранными. Стив знает, что его сын веселый ребенок, но он относится с подозрением почти ко всем, кого встречает впервые. У него нет проблем с лучшим другом Стива — Сэмом, но это только потому, что Сэм был рядом с самого его рождения. В противном случае — Стив уверен — Лукас смотрел бы на него с подозрением и не позволял бы приближаться к себе. 

Так что это неожиданно для Стива, что Лукас чувствует себя вполне комфортно с Баки. До такой степени, что засыпает у него на груди. 

— Ему удобно, — говорит он Баки. Его сердце сжимается. 

Он не знал, чего ожидать, когда Наташа рассказала ему о студии йоги, в которой она работает, и предложила записаться на восьминедельную летнюю программу. Но он с уверенностью может сказать, что Баки — это совсем не то, что он ожидал. Стив имел смутное представление о том, кто такой Баки из его разговоров с Наташей и Тони, но первый раз они встретились на занятиях йогой. 

Сказать, что Стив был немного озадачен, когда вошел в зал и увидел Баки, это не сказать ничего. Его длинные волосы забраны в пучок, на нем была надета узкая рубашка и свободные штаны для йоги. И это даже не из-за железной руки, которую Стив находит захватывающей, а скорее из-за того, каким же  
привлекательным Баки выглядел, и что Стив это, несомненно, заметил. 

С тех пор как он стал отцом, любовная жизнь Стива отошла на задний план. Он ни с кем не встречался с того времени, как Лукас родился, и даже не думал об этом. Он пытался разобраться с тем, как растить сына одному после ухода матери мальчика. И это значит, что он не заметит человека, если тот не начнет доставлять Лукасу дискомфорт или усложнять его работу. 

А потом появился Баки. 

После того, как он увидел его на первой неделе занятий, Стив заметил, что смотрит на кого-то с желанием, и что он заинтересован в этом человеке. 

Стив должен признать, что каждый раз, когда они приходят с Лукасом на занятия и видят Баки — его как будто ударяют под дых. Не помогает еще и то, что Лукас, судя по всему, думает, что Баки лучший человек на Земле, кроме его отца. Они приходят на занятия, и мальчик пытается вырваться из рук Стива, чтобы побежать к Баки для обнимашек, требуя внимания. На самом деле, это только усложняет все. Ведь Лукас чувствует себя так свободно с Баки, а с другими в то же время осмотрителен. 

Стив не против. Совсем не против. Когда он слышит, как Лукас зовет его — это вызывает у него и Баки улыбку, словно во всем мире все прекрасно. 

— Давай, малыш, — говорит Баки, встряхивая Лукаса, чтобы тот не заснул. — Спать можно будет, только когда сделаешь свои упражнения на растяжку. 

Лукас морщит нос, но все же поднимает голову с его плеча. Мальчик кладет пухлую ручку ему на щеку, при этом недовольно бормоча. 

— Мы же не пропустим наши любимые занятия йогой, чтобы поспать? — спрашивает Стив, пропуская руку через волосы сына. 

— Не спать! — Лукас встрепенулся, убирая руку со щеки Баки, вместо этого вскидывая руки над головой. — Йога! 

Стив не может не улыбнуться своему сыну. Его живот сводит, когда Баки тихо смеется и касается своим носом носа Лукаса. 

— Правильно, Лукас. Йога. 

— Иди сюда, приятель, — говорит Стив, забирая мальчика у Баки и целуя его в румяную щечку. — Мы мешаем Баки готовиться к занятию. 

— Ты знаешь, я только рад, когда вы рядом, — с нежностью говорит ему Баки. 

Или это Стив думает, что с нежностью. Он узнал Баки получше за эти восемь недель, но иногда его все еще сложно прочитать. Или, если он до конца будет честен с самим собой, он не хочет позволить воображению разыграться и начать выдумывать всякое.

— Ты уверен? — все равно спрашивает Стив. Если Баки и серьезен, проверить не повредит. 

В конце концов, это рабочее место Баки.

— Да, может быть, вы двое даже поможете разложить мне маты. 

Стив фыркает и кладет руку на грудь сыну. — Знаешь, вот этот товарищ, скорее всего, завернется в мат и будет кататься по полу. 

— Это уж лучше, некоторые дети пытаются их есть, — произносит Баки. — У меня до сих пор на складе лежат маты со следами зубов. 

Стив морщится, а затем смотрит на Лукаса: 

— Мы же не едим грязные вещи, да? 

— Не едим, — говорит Лукас, кивая головой. 

— О, правда? — спрашивает Баки, растягивая слова. Он пригибается, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Лукасом. — Помнится мне, что кто-то пытался съесть мои пальцы минуту назад. 

— Я бы не стал относить тебя к вещи, — говорит Стив, пытаясь не смеяться. 

— Но ты говоришь, я грязный? — обиженно возмущается Баки. — Спасибо большое, Роджерс. 

Стив смеется, от чего в его уголках глаз появляются морщинки. А Лукас смеется вместе с ним. 

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать, Бак. Все здесь немного грязные после занятий йогой летом. 

Баки фыркает: 

— У нас есть кондиционер. Я не виноват, что ты потеешь как свинья. 

Стив думает, что, может, это просто его воображение, но он готов поклясться, что когда Баки говорил — его взгляд задержался на груди Стива. 

— Ты настоящий тупица, Барнс, — говорит Стив и поворачивается к Лукасу. — Ведь так, приятель? 

Лукас сначала смотрит на Баки, потом на своего отца. В итоге улыбается и произносит: 

— Нет! 

Стив строит лицо своему сыну, а Баки закидывает голову и смеется, сотрясаясь всем телом. 

— Что ж, на этой высокой ноте, — начинает Баки, все еще посмеиваясь, — нам лучше начать готовиться.

— Конечно. Веди нас. 

Перед тем как вести их за матами, Баки дает Лукасу пять и тихо говорит: 

— Спасибо за поддержку, приятель. 

Стив приказывает своему сердцу не таять в лужицу и следует за Баки в зал.  
Все прошло, как Стив и предполагал. Он помогал Баки раскладывать маты для тех, кто не приносит свои, а Лукас бегал вокруг, врезаясь в их ноги и смеясь. По крайней мере, Стиву не приходится волноваться о том, что Лукас завернется в мат и задохнется. Но он все-таки немного напрягается, когда его сын падает на попу. 

Йога творит чудеса с его равновесием, но все же иногда Лукас запинается о свои же ноги или бегает быстрее, чем может, и падает. Обычно он просто выглядит растерянным от того, что он сидит, а не стоит, но потом упирается руками в пол и поднимается. 

Или иногда ему кто-нибудь помогает. Как сейчас, например, Баки, который протягивает ему свою железную руку и ждет, пока малыш не ухватится за его пальцы. 

— Вставай, приятель, — говорит Баки, поднимая Лукаса и следом ероша его волосы. 

У Стива сжимается сердце, тепло расходится по всему телу, когда сын обнимает Баки за ноги и снова отправляется бегать.

— Не могу даже представить, как можно иметь столько энергии, — фыркает Баки, убирая прядь волос за ухо. 

— Попробовал бы ты за ним побегать, когда он только осознал, что бегать — это круто, — отвечает Стив, перехватывая Лукаса на половине очередного круга. 

— Папочка! — Лукас кричит в восторге и брыкается ногами, когда Стив притворно кусает его живот. — Вниз! 

Поэтому Стив и упускает то, как тяжело Баки сглатывает, наблюдая за ними. Но он успевает заметить бесконечную нежность в глазах Баки, когда целует сына в лоб и опускает обратно на пол. 

У Стива нет шанса сказать об этом — он даже не уверен, хочет и готов ли он вообще — ведь как только Баки замечает взгляд Стива, выражение его лица меняется. Это даже неважно. Баки может сколько угодно изображать безучастное лицо, но он не может скрыть краснеющие кончики ушей под взглядом Стива.

Стив сглатывает тяжелый ком в горле, чувствуя, как сердце быстро колотится в груди. Он не может отрицать, что ему нравится Джеймс. С тех пор как увидел его. Стив просто не знает, что ему со всем этим делать. 

Он не знает, готов ли сделать первый шаг, не знает, хочет ли он вообще этого. Если бы это касалось только него самого, то Стив позвал бы Баки на свидание в первую же встречу, но ему еще нужно учитывать своего сына. Очевидно, что Баки хорошо ладит с Лукасом, дело не в этом. Ведь есть большая разница между тем, когда ты видишь ребенка раз в неделю, и когда ты пытаешься растить его. 

Друзья Стива знают об этом. У него есть Сэм, Наташа, Мария и даже Тони с Пеппер. Они всегда были рядом с ним и продолжали его поддерживать. И где-то половина из них уговаривает его позвать Баки на свидание. Сэм ничего не говорит, а просто смотрит на него, пока Стив не взбесится и не пошлет его. 

А Стив… что ж, он просто не уверен. 

Да даже если бы он был уверен, позвать Баки на свидание все равно не так просто. Пока Стив волнуется о том, чтобы привлечь кого-то надолго в жизнь Лукаса, он понимает, как это может быть пугающе для некоторых людей. Баки обучает Лукаса йоге. Он не против, когда они общаются до и после занятий, но это не значит, что он готов быть более важной частью в его жизни. И с этим ничего не поделаешь, ведь Лукас — самый важный человек в жизни Стива.

Так что Стив не знает, что со всем этим делать. Не знает, что делать с Баки.

Роджерс пытается не думать об этом, пока люди начинают приходить на занятие. Пытается не думать об этом, когда Баки приветливо улыбается и здоровается со всеми. И он сто процентов не думает об этом, когда Баки начинает занятие с урегулирования дыхания, потом начиная показывать упражнения. Вместо это Стив пытается фокусироваться на позах и помогает Лукасу не падать. Он проводит так много времени, не думая о Баки, что когда он позволяет себе взглянуть на него — не только, чтобы удостовериться в своем правильном положении, — Баки уже подводит их последнее занятие к концу. 

Стив ждет, пока родители попрощаются и поблагодарят Баки. Он наблюдает за теми, кто спрашивает о занятиях следующего уровня, и когда начинается программа. Баки всем отвечает с улыбкой, пожимая руки родителям и обнимая каждого ребенка. 

Когда все уходят, кроме Стива и Лукаса, улыбка Баки становится натянутой, а в глазах выражается грусть. Он садится на корточки перед Лукасом и затягивает его в крепкое объятие. 

— Знаю, что не должен выбирать любимчиков, но ты же сохранишь мой секрет, так? — спрашивает его Баки, смотря на Стива и грустно улыбаясь. 

— Мы никому не скажем, — тихо говорит Стив, наблюдая, как Джеймс встает вместе с Лукасом на руках. 

— Обещание на мизинчиках, — произносит Баки, оборачивая свой металлический мизинец вокруг пальца Лукаса. 

Лукас обхватывает ладонь Баки второй рукой. Малыш что-то бормочет, поглаживая верхние пластины. 

— Никогда не видел, чтобы эта рука нравилась кому-то так сильно, — бормочет Баки.

— Не большой поклонник это руки? — не думая спрашивает Стив и морщится, когда Баки смотрит на него с пустым выражением лица. — Прости. Тупой вопрос. 

— Вот уж точно, — кивает Баки, перебирая пальцами так, чтобы Лукас мог видеть их движение. — Должен сказать, мне больше нравилась моя настоящая рука, но и эта не такая уж и плохая. Хотя бы твоему малышу нравится. 

— У Лукаса бзик на роботов, — произносит Стив. — Ты бы видел его в мастерской моего босса.

Баки фыркает, качая головой: 

— Могу представить. Уверен, ему это нравится. 

— Ну да, — говорит Стив, пожимая плечами. — Только он этого никогда не признает.

Баки издает звук согласия. Он вздыхает и утыкается носом в волосы Лукаса, а малыш притягивает железную руку Баки к своей щеке. 

— Мы же не уходим навсегда, знаешь? — произносит Стив и проводит пальцами по руке Баки. 

— Все равно, — говорит Баки, приподнимая голову. — Я говорил серьезно, вы мои любимчики. 

— Мы оба? — шутит Стив, но когда видит покрасневшие кончики ушей Баки, его желудок сжимается. 

— Помолчи, — бормочет Баки и смотрит на Лукаса. — Твой папа думает, что он такой шутник. Но знаешь что? 

— Что? — спрашивает Лукас, оборачивая пальцы вокруг запястья Баки. 

— Он совсем не смешной.

— Ты только что сказал, что я твой любимчик, — напоминает ему Стив. 

Баки прищуривает глаза и смотрит на него: 

— Забираю свои слова обратно. Мне нравится только Лукас. 

— Я? — Лукас смотрит на него. 

— Да, только ты, — говорит Баки, целуя мальчика в макушку. — Буду скучать по тебе, приятель. 

— Мы все еще будем здесь. Я записался на другие классы. 

— Да, но вести их буду не я, — вздыхает Баки. 

— Мы будем заходить поздороваться, — говорит Стив. — Ты от нас устанешь. 

— Мне кажется, это невозможно, — говорит Баки настолько тихо, что Стив еле успевает уловить. 

Но он все-таки успевает услышать. Стив смотрит прямо в глаза Баки, который смотрит на него в ответ. 

Стиву вдруг хочется что-то сказать, что-то сделать. Он хочет сказать Баки, что это все не должно заканчиваться, что они могут видеться еще где-то, кроме занятий. Он хочет прикоснуться к лицу Баки, повторить контуры его черт, почувствовать гладкость его кожи и узнать, наконец, такие же ли его волосы мягкие на ощупь, как они выглядят. 

Должно быть, что-то отражается на его лице, ведь выражение лица Баки меняется с грустного на удивленное с какой-то скрытой надеждой. Но на Стива опять нападает неопределенность, неуверенность, правильно ли это или нет для него с Лукасом. Роджерс не знает, готов ли он сделать такой шаг. 

Поэтому он ничего не говорит. 

Вместо этого он отводит взгляд от Баки и произносит: 

— Нам пора идти. 

— Точно, — отвечает Баки, прочищая горло. — Верно. Надеюсь, что вам было весело эти восемь недель. 

— Нам было весело, — уверяет его Стив, протягивая руку к Лукасу. — И мы вернемся на следующие занятия.

— Тогда еще увидимся. 

— Увидимся, — говорит Стив. И это правда. 

Как бы он не нервничал, он знает, что Лукасу нравится Баки. Он бы вернулся, только чтобы его сын мог видеться с Баки. Несколько минут в неделю. 

— Пока-пока, Лукас, — говорит Баки, обнимая мальчика и передавая его Стиву.

— Пока, — Лукас машет в ответ, неохотно отпуская руку Баки. 

— Увидимся, Баки, — говорит Стив с улыбкой. — И спасибо за все. 

— Обращайся в любое время, Стив. Увидимся. 

— Давай, приятель, — говорит Стив, опуская Лукаса на пол и хватая его за руку. — Пора идти домой. 

Стив в последний раз улыбается Баки и уходит. Уходит с тяжелым сердцем и мыслями о том, поступил ли он правильно.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты скучаешь.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — говорит Баки, теребя этикетку на бутылке пива. 

— Джеймс.

Баки морщит нос.

— Наталья.

— Знаешь, она права. Ты грустишь, и от этого грустит Лаки, — Клинт многозначительно смотрит на свою собаку, которая разлеглась на полу, положив голову на лапы, и смотрит усталым взглядом на них. 

— Он не грустит, он просто съел слишком много пиццы, — при упоминании пиццы, Лаки встрепенулся, доказывая правоту Баки. — Видишь?

— Не пытайся сменить тему, — предупреждает Наташа, прищурив глаза.

— Ничего я не пытаюсь, — врет Баки. — И я не скучаю. 

Барнс знает, что звучит не очень убедительно, но когда он проводит вечер со своими близкими друзьями, попивая пиво и смотря плохое кино, можно даже не пытаться казаться менее жалким. Особенно учитывая, что его самые близкие друзья работали вместе с ним и знают все его хитрости, и могут заметить вранье за миллион миль. О, они же знают его много лет.

— Знаешь, это нормально, что ты по ним скучаешь, — говорит Наташа, похлопывая его по руке. — Даже если ты видишься со Стивом и Лукасом каждую неделю. 

— Я по ним не скучаю, — бормочет Баки, заставляя Клинта фыркнуть. 

— Конечно же не скучаешь, — произносит Клинт. — А Наташа тогда не может убить меня своими бедрами. 

Наташа выглядит самодовольно, ухмыляясь. Они все знают, что это вранье. А еще они знают, что Баки не хватает Стива и Лукаса. Они знают, что он скучает. 

И он не признается в этом. 

Ладно, он признается, но только самому себе. 

Потому что, как Наташа и сказала, Баки все так же видит их каждую неделю.   
Июль превращается в август, а Стив сдерживает свое обещание и записывается на следующую программу йоги для детей, приходя в студию каждую неделю. Разница лишь в том, что они не общаются так часто, как раньше. Обычно Баки заканчивает занятие, когда они приходят, или начинает новое, когда они уже уходят. 

Так что да, Баки скучает.

Очень. 

Сильнее, чем он ожидал, ведь они знакомы все лишь восемь недель. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Баки, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Я по ним скучаю. Вот, я сказал. Счастлива?

Баки знает, что не он один испытывает такое. Ну, хотя бы когда это касается Лукаса. 

В первую неделю августа Стив и Лукас пришли на новый уровень занятий. Они подловили Баки, когда он закачивал свое занятие и прощался с людьми. Барнс видит их краем глаза: то, как Лукас улыбается ему и машет, а Стив улыбается своему сыну и пытается удержать его от побега. 

Когда Стив, наконец, отпускает Лукаса, мальчик как обычно бежит к Баки. Он затягивает его в крепкое объятие, и они со Стивом болтают несколько минут, а Лукас тем временем пытается поймать его металлические пальцы. Но когда для Стива и Лукаса приходит время прощаться, чтобы идти на занятия, все выходит не очень хорошо. 

Сказать, что Баки не удивлен и не огорчен, когда Стив забирает Лукаса и уходит, а подбородок мальчика начинает дрожать, это не сказать ничего.

— Не к Баки? — произносит Лукас с блестящими глазами. 

Стив качает головой. 

— У нас другое занятие, приятель.

Последующие слезы мальчика только ухудшают ситуацию. Стив, такой же ошарашенный как и Баки, пытается одновременно успокоить Лукаса и извиниться перед ним. 

— Эй, эй, — Баки подбегает к ним, поглаживая спину Лукаса. — Все в порядке, дружок. Ты будешь часто меня видеть. 

— Но не к Баки, — Лукас шмыгает носом, дотягиваясь до футболки Баки. — Хочу Баки. 

Баки клянется, что его сердце разбивается на миллионы кусочков прямо на месте. Судя по лицу Стива, он чувствует то же самое. 

— Мы будем общаться с Баки каждую неделю, — успокаивает его Стив, поглаживая Лукаса по груди. — Как и раньше. Только теперь у нас будет другой преподаватель.

Лукас снова шмыгает носом, а по его лицу скатываются крупные слезы. — Нет. Хочу Баки. 

После множества объятий и обещаний, что они будут видеться, им все-таки удается успокоить Лукаса спустя десять минут. Баки даже предлагает проводить их до зала и познакомить с новым учителем.

— Ты не обязан, — бормочет Стив, притягивая Лукаса ближе. — Нам не стоило даже беспокоить тебя сейчас. У тебя работа. Я бы отвел его сразу на занятия, если бы знал, что он так отреагирует. 

— Я хочу вас проводить, — уверяет Баки. — И я не расстроюсь, если слегка опоздаю. Я расстроен, потому что он расстроен. У меня просто разбивается сердце, когда я вижу его слезы. 

— Добро пожаловать в отцовство, — грустно бормочет Стив.

Баки не обращает внимания на то, как его живот сжимается от этого, и фокусируется на задаче. Кейт, их новый преподаватель, кажется, совсем не удивлена видеть Баки. Она храбро стоит рядом с улыбкой на лице, пока Баки и Стив пытаются убедить Лукаса, что все будет хорошо. Под конец он кажется немного недоверчивым к своему новому учителю, но, по крайней мере, мальчик больше не плакал. 

Баки немного опаздывает на свое занятие, но все его ученики понимающие. Когда Баки принимает нужную позицию и начинает занятие с дыхательных упражнений, он обретает собственный покой. А когда занятие подходит к концу, он гораздо меньше волнуется о том, что произошло. 

До тех пор пока он не находит Стива около своего класса. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди с выражением печали на лице. 

— Все в порядке? Где Лукас? 

— Он с Наташей, — отвечает Стив, а затем вздыхает. — Мне очень жаль. Мы не должны были прерывать твою работу. Я больше не буду приводить Лу…

— Воу, хэй, стой, — прерывает его Баки. — Все в порядке. Мы не знали, что он так расстроится. 

Стив нерадостно фыркает. 

— Ты для него один из самых любимых людей в мире. Я мог бы и догадаться. 

Баки чувствует радость внутри от этих слов, но быстро одумывается. Сейчас не время. 

— Ну, — начинает Баки, а потом прочищает горло, — это чувство взаимно. Так что поверь мне, я не против, когда вы двое приходите ко мне. Уж если быть совсем честным, это делает мой день лучше. 

Стив моргает. Что-то проскальзывает в его глазах, и Баки не успевает это заметить. 

— Если ты уверен, — произносит он, немного смущаясь. 

— Абсолютно.

Так что да, Баки уверен, что Лукас скучает по нему так же. Но Стив — это совсем другое дело. Месяц проходит и близится к концу, а Стив все еще загадка для него.

— Нет, Джеймс, мы не счастливы, — говорит Наташа, качая головой. — Знаешь, почему? 

— Потому что я порчу настроение? 

— Потому что ты не счастлив, тупица, — произносит Клинт, пиная ногу Баки. — Потому что из достоверных источников я слышал, что ты выглядишь, как будто кто-то убил твоего кота, когда Стив с Лукасом уходят. 

— Твои источники — Наташа? Потому что она врет, знаешь. Она шпионка. Они этим и занимаются, — говорит Баки с невинным видом. — И у меня нет кота, — добавляет он. 

Наташа закатывает глаза, а Клинт смотрит на него без эмоций на лице. 

— Вообще-то мои источники — Кейт, — говорит Клинт и улыбается, когда Баки недовольно стонет. — И еще она сказала, что Стив выглядит таким же грустным в начале ее занятия. Она бы обиделась, но знает, что не виновата в том, что она — не ты.

Баки издает несчастные звуки, сильнее вжимаясь в диван. Он знает, что его щеки покраснели до кончиков ушей, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Не может же он скрывать, что эти новости радуют его, даже если он сомневается в выводах Кейт. 

Потому что с Лукасом все понятно: ему нравится Баки, и он скучает по нему, но Стив никогда не подавал знаков, что он чувствует то же самое. Конечно, Стив заходит к нему каждую неделю, чтобы поздороваться. Смеется, улыбается, ничего не говорит о грустном лице Баки, когда он крепко прижимает Лукаса к себе и целует в лоб, но он никогда ничего не говорит. Даже когда они разошлись по разным путям после их последнего занятия, Стив сказал, что будет скучать по нему, только пообещав Баки, что они будут чаще видеться.

Так что Баки может и хочет верить Кейт, но он немного не уверен. 

— Может быть, им просто не нравятся ее занятия, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Я передам это Кейт, — отвечает Клинт, делая глоток пива. — А потом я буду сидеть и смотреть, как она превращает твою жизнь в ад. 

— Может быть, Стив спасет его, — влезает Наташа со слабой ухмылкой на лице. — Я уверена, Баки это понравится. 

— Мне не понравится, — в ответ огрызается Баки. Барнс чувствует, что покраснел еще сильнее. — Я сам могу себя спасти. От всего. Я высококвалифицированный военный. Я убивал людей. 

— И при этом ты не можешь набраться смелости и пригласить Стива на свидание, — замечает Наташа. 

Вот оно. К этому Наташа и Клинт хотели подвести его, когда сами себя пригласили к нему домой.

Баки должен был догадаться. Ему даже стыдно, что он не понял это раньше.

Наверное, что-то отражается на его лице, потому что Клинт снова пинает его и сухо произносит: 

— Это то, что ты получаешь, когда учишь людей растяжке и дыханию вместо того, чтобы оттачивать свои навыки. Ты заржавел.

— Твоя девушка может задрать ноги за голову только благодаря тому, что я учу людей дыханию и растяжке, — жалуется Баки. 

А потом ему в лицо прилетает подушка. 

— Это было грубо с твоей стороны, — произносит Наташа. — Извинись передо мной. 

— Ты права, это было неуместно. Прости. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Наташа. — Потому что я не обязана тебе своей гибкостью. Я могла это еще до того, как узнала о вашем существовании. 

— И я очень рад этому, — мрачно произносит Клинт, наклоняя горлышко бутылки в ее сторону. 

Наташа ему подмигивает. 

Баки возводит глаза к потолку и думает, за что ему такие друзья. 

— Но правда, чувак, — произносит Клинт, привлекая внимание Баки обратно к нему. — Ты должен позвать его на свидание. 

Баки сглатывает, качая головой. 

— Я так не думаю. 

Наташа наклоняет голову и смотрит на него. — Почему нет? 

Баки просто открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз и ничего не произносит, пожимая плечами. 

— О, да, — произносит Клинт с непроницаемым выражением. — Это все объясняет.

Медленно выдыхая, Баки заправляет волосы за ухо. 

— Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни, — говорит он в итоге. — А еще у него есть ребенок. Хоть он и не говорил ничего о матери Лукаса, это не значит, что они не вместе, или что он уже не встречается с кем-то. 

— А, — Клинт щелкает языком. — Это все объясняет.

— Он ни с кем не встречается, — убеждает его Наташа. — Хоть мне и неудобно делиться информацией о личной жизни Стива, я тебе с уверенностью говорю, что он не обидится, если ты позовешь его на свидание. 

— Конечно не обидится, — бормочет Баки. — Он слишком хорош для этого.

— Как мило, — говорит Клинт, хлопая ресницами. 

Баки пинает его. 

— Мальчики, — предупреждает Наташа, прищуривая глаза.

— В любом случае, вот поэтому я и не хочу ничего предпринимать по поводу моих… — Баки замолкает, махнув рукой перед собой. 

— Чувств? — предлагает Клинт. 

— Спасибо, Клинт, — фыркает Баки.

— Нет проблем, чувак.

— Я даже не знаю, хочет ли Стив встречаться с кем-нибудь, — говорит Баки. — Если даже и хочет, у него есть Лукас. Может он и не против, что я учу его сына позам йоги, но он может быть против того, чтобы я делал что-то большее или был ему еще кем-то, кроме преподавателя. 

— А, — снова говорит Клинт. — Вот это точно все объясняет. 

— Ты не знаешь, готов ли Стив или вообще хочет иметь с кем-нибудь отношения, — говорит Наташа. — И если он хочет, ты не знаешь, считает ли он тебя достойным быть рядом с его сыном на постоянной основе, в отличие от инструктора йоги. 

Баки сжимает губы и опускает голову. 

— Именно. И не хочу в итоге сказать что-то, что сделает все неловким. Он мне очень нравится. И Лукас. 

Наташа фыркает. 

— Стив бы не позволил этому случиться. Он слишком хороший парень. 

Баки в курсе. Это половина причины той ситуации, в которой он сейчас находится. А еще привлекательность Стива и то, как он ведет себя со своим сыном. 

Так что Баки просто отвечает: 

— Как-то не помогает. 

Потому что это и правда не помогает. 

Становится только хуже. 

— Слушай, — к нему поворачивается Наташа, подбирая под себя ноги. — Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. 

Баки ахает с поддельным удивлением. 

— Кто ты? 

— Джеймс, — вздыхает Наташа, надавливая на переносицу. 

— Нат, — выдыхает в ответ Баки. 

— Ты должен подумать об этом, — продолжает Романова. — Он, похоже, тебе очень нравится, и я не думаю, что случится что-то плохое, если ты пригласишь его на свидание. 

— А может, случится что-то хорошее, — добавляет Клинт. 

Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Я не знаю. 

— Подумай, — снова говорит Наташа, протягивая руку и дергая Баки за прядь волос. — И если он откажет, я разрешу тебе и Клинту потягаться со мной в пейнтбол. 

— Ты проиграешь, — Баки и Клинт одновременно произносят. 

Наташа пожимает плечами. 

— Правда? 

Баки делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Он смотрит на Лаки, который все так же лежит на полу. — А ты что думаешь? 

Лаки открывает глаз, смотрит на него, а потом снова закрывает. 

— Это значит да, — произносит Клинт, слегка улыбаясь. 

— Эх, ладно, — Баки вскидывает руку. — Я подумаю над тем, чтобы пригласить Стива на свидание. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Наташа и потом тыкает ногой в Баки. — Передай мне пульт. Скоро начнется «Как избежать наказания за убийство».

Баки ворчит, но не останавливает Клинта, когда тот берет пульт и кидает его Наташе. Он слишком занят раздумьями о том, совершил ли он ошибку, когда сказал, что подумает о свидании со Стивом. И пытается убедить себя, что подумать над приглашением не значит то же самое, что и в самом деле пригласить его. 

Даже если он как бы и хочет. 

Очень сильно хочет. 

______

 

— Так, кое-кто сегодня ворчливее, чем обычно.

Стив сжимает челюсти, смыкая губы в тонкую линию. 

— Заткнись, Тони. 

— Разве так следует разговаривать со своим боссом? — ахает Тони с притворной обидой. — Хилл, ты это слышала?

Мария не отвлекается от своего компьютера, но Стиву и не надо видеть ее лицо, он знает, что она закатывает глаза. Так же как и Тони, судя по его выражению лица.

И Стив понимает, что должен быть вежливей, но если это касается Тони, то он знает, что они прежде всего друзья. 

Они познакомились через лучшего друга Тони — Роуди, и после многих споров и ругательств у них устоялась временная дружба. Должно быть, это дело рук Сэма и Роуди, которые приводили их в бар и позволяли напиться, но им с Тони нравится притворяться, что они могут со всем справиться в одиночку. Их дружба стала только крепче после рождения Лукаса. Теперь Стив считает Тони одним из своих лучших друзей. 

Поэтому Стив говорит: 

— Пеппер — мой босс. 

Потому что неважно, насколько Роджерс любит его, Тони может быть очень надоедливым, когда Стив пытается работать. 

—Детали, — говорит Тони, размахивая рукой так, что почти сносит со стола ручки Стива. Старк плюхается на стул прямо напротив него, перекрестив ноги и сложив руки на животе. — Ну. 

Стив поднимает бровь. 

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, Мистер Старк? 

— Не Мистер Старкай мне, — Тони кривит лицо. — Это делает меня старше и напоминает о дорогом старом отце. 

Стив вздыхает, переводя взгляд на клавиатуру. 

— Это неважно. 

— Это Баки, — вклинивается Мария, все еще не отрываясь от работы. 

Тони оживился и растянул губы в ухмылке, а Стиву оставалось только простонать. 

— Кто такой Баки? 

— Инструктор по йоге, о котором Стив не прекращает трепаться, — раздраженно объясняет Мария.

— Ты ходишь на йогу? — Тони смотрит на него и наклоняется ближе. — Почему я этого не знал? Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Ты знал, — Стив строит лицо. — Я говорил, что записал Лукаса на йогу для малышей. 

— Я не знал, что и ты туда тоже ходишь, — произносит Тони. — Так как ты не малыш. И, по всей видимости, запал на инструктора. 

Стив возводит глаза к потолку, прося о терпении. А потом поворачивается к Марии, потому он знает, что теперь его будут дразнить вечно. Неважно, что она абсолютно права. 

— Хилл, за что?

Мария пожимает одним плечом, быстро печатая. 

— Потому что мне надоело слушать о том, какой он потрясающий, добрый и как сильно Лукас скучает по нему и по его занятиям. Прошел уже месяц. Раздражает. 

Роджерс издает тихий звук. Он-то думал, что после всех лет, что они проработали вместе, она его поддержит. Ему не стоило этого ожидать. Все-таки, она дружит с Наташей.

— Я не говорю о нем так часто. 

На этот раз Мария смотрит на него без эмоций на лице. 

— Конечно.

— Не говорю, — нахмурившись, произносит Стив.

И он не говорит так много о Баки. Или хотя бы он так думает. Стив говорит о Баки так, как говорил бы кто-то о человеке, с которым он познакомился, кто ему понравился, и кого он считал своим другом. Особенно если учитывать, насколько Баки важен Лукасу. Но Мария все перевирает, будто семь из десяти слов, которые произносит Стив, о Баки. Роджерс знает, что это неправда. 

Может быть. 

Возможно. 

Стив знает, что много думает о Баки, наверное, больше, чем должен. Но   
это же не означает, что он говорит об этом парне постоянно. Ведь так? 

Ведь так?

— Прямо сейчас ты думаешь о нем, да? 

Ладно, ладно, Стив запал на Баки. Ну и что?

Голос Тони прерывает мысли Стива, и, когда он снова фокусируется на нем, Старк ухмыляется. 

— Нет, — врет Стив. — Я думаю о работе, которую мне нужно сделать, и о том, как ты мне мешаешь. 

Мария фыркает, качая головой. 

— Наташа права. 

У Стива пересыхает в горле, и он поворачивается к ней. Слышать, как кто-то произносит имя Наташи, обычно не значит ничего хорошего. 

— Что?

— Вы двое стоите друг друга, — произносит Мария. И даже не пытается объяснить, что она имеет в виду. 

Стив проводит рукой по лицу, внезапно чувствуя усталость.

— Стив.

— Что, Тони? 

— Ты знаешь, это неплохо, — произносит Тони тихим голосом с серьезным лицом. — Если тебе нравится этот Джеймс. 

Стив моргает и игнорирует слова Старка, вместо этого спрашивая: 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что его зовут Джеймс? 

Тони смотрит на него тем взглядом, который так и говорит: «Ты и правда спрашиваешь это у меня?», а потом переводит взгляд на Старкфон в своей руке. 

— Ты же знаешь, я гений. Узнать все о человеке для меня не сложно. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не взломал его армейские файлы, — просит Стив, сжимая переносицу. 

— Ладно, — произносит Тони, делая глубокий вздох. — Я не взламывал его армейские файлы. 

— Тони! Это личная информация!

— А что? Ты ведь не собираешься мне о нем рассказывать! 

Стив открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, потому что это на самом деле правда. Стив не планировал упоминать при ком-нибудь Баки. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не решит, следует ли ему игнорировать Баки и его чувства, или пока он не сделает что-нибудь с этим. 

— Неважно, — Стив делает выдох, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Ты не должен вот так вторгаться в его личную жизнь. 

Тони игнорирует его, хмурясь в экран телефона. 

— Ты не говорил, что у него моя рука. Это тот, из-за кого Наташа угрожала мне, чтобы я согласился на эксперимент с протезированием? 

— Да, — отвечает Стив. — Все мы знаем, что она не угрожала тебе. Она только попросила. 

Тони ерзает в кресле. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. 

Губы Стива дергаются. 

— Конечно же не понимаешь. 

— Ты знал, что Наташа одна из лучших друзей Джеймса, — Мария говорит Тони. — Не думаю, что ей понравится, что ты копаешь под него. 

Стив понимает, что Мария делает, поэтому смотрит на нее с благодарностью.

— Я уверен, она не будет против, — возражает ей Старк.

— Уверена, что ты так и скажешь, когда она придет к тебе домой и побреет твою бородку, пока ты спишь. 

Рука Тони взлетает к лицу, будто защищая ее. 

— Ты же не расскажешь ей, да?

Мария просто улыбается загадочной улыбкой и возвращается к работе. 

— Стив? — Тони поворачивается к нему с округленными глазами. 

— Я должен, — произносит Роджерс и кривится. — Но не буду, если ты обещаешь оставить Баки в покое. 

— Для начала, я до него и не докапывался, — спорит Тони. 

— Тони. 

— Стив.

Стив берет телефон и снимает блокировку с экрана. 

— Я звоню Наташе. 

— Не будь таким вспыльчивым, — произносит Тони, наклоняясь через стол в попытках отобрать телефон Стива. 

Стив просто поднимает его над головой, другой рукой хватая плечо Тони. 

— Обещай мне, Тони. 

Тони перестает дёргаться и внимательно изучает лицо Стива. Видимо, он делает свои выводы и садится обратно в кресло с серьезным лицом. 

— Ладно, обещаю.

— Спасибо, — произносит Стив и откладывает телефон. 

— Ты должен быть благодарен. Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело для меня, Стив.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — сухо произносит Стив, пытаясь не закатить глаза. 

Тони тыкает в него пальцем, но так ничего и не произносит, вместе этого вообще уходя из офиса. Но перед этим он хватает кружку Стива с кофе и все выпивает. 

Тот раздраженно смотрит ему в спину. 

— Сама не верю, что говорю это, но Тони прав, — начинает Мария после нескольких минут блаженной тишины. Стив смотрит на нее с непониманием. — Это неплохо, если тебе нравится Джеймс. 

— Только ты не начинай, — бормочет Стив.

— Просто говорю. Об этом нужно подумать, — отвечает Мария. — Ты ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как Лукас родился. Одинокий отец не приговор для твоей любовной жизни. 

Стив чувствует, как ему скручивает живот, а сердце бьется быстрее. 

— Мария…

— Нужно подумать, — повторяет она и возвращается к работе. 

В этом и суть, разве нет? 

Подумать об этом.

Только этим Стив и занимается последующие часы, отвлекаясь от настоящей работы. Но, хоть мысли в его голове все крутятся и крутятся, в конце концов он все равно возвращается к одному — он не знает, готов ли он к тому, что Баки значит для него. К тому, что Баки может значить для него. 

Роджерс выплывает из своих мыслей, только когда приходит время идти домой, и прощается с Марией. Хилл просто кивает. Она ничего не говорит о том, что Стив не был таким продуктивным, как обычно. Он начинает чувствовать себя немного лучше, более собранным, только когда забирает Лукаса из детского сада.

Как только он его видит, ему становится лучше. Лукас встречает его с тем же энтузиазмом, что и Баки в студии. Его сын вскрикивает и улыбается, сразу же подбегая к нему со вскинутыми руками, чтобы Стив мог поднять его. 

Стив улыбается и целует его в макушку. 

— Привет, малыш. 

— Привет, папочка, — говорит Лукас, в ответ целуя Стива в щеку. 

— Как прошел день? 

— Хорошо, — произносит Лукас, сжимая и разжимая руки вокруг рубашки отца. 

— Это правда? — Стив переводит взгляд на воспитательницу Лукаса — Джин, ожидая подтверждения. 

— Правда, — с улыбкой говорит Джин, передавая сумку Лукаса. — Сегодня мы хорошо провели время, играли и раскрашивали. 

— И мы не пытались есть восковые мелки? — Стив поглаживает сына по спине.

Джин смеется. 

— Может только один раз. 

Стив и Лукас прощаются, по пути домой останавливаясь у продуктового магазина. Стив усаживает Лукаса в тележку и разрешает ему играть с пачкой печенья. 

— Мы же не хотим опять слушать нотации дяди Сэма, что мы едим еду на вынос, да?

— Нет? — хмурясь, спрашивает Лукас. 

— Нет, — Стив качает головой, хватая пачку спагетти. — Но ему придется смириться со спагетти. 

— Гетти? — Лукас оживился, пытаясь обернуться. 

— С мясными шариками. 

— Да! — произносит Лукас, вскидывая руки и случайно попадая коробкой печенья в подбородок Стиву. 

Стив шипит, одной рукой потирая подбородок, а второй удерживая запястье сына. 

— Лукас, осторожнее. 

— Ай? 

Стив немного ближе наклоняется к лицу Лукаса. 

— Да, малыш. Ай. 

Свободной рукой Лукас слегка касается подбородка отца.

— Тихо, тихо. Теперь все хорошо. 

Стив смеется, проводя по волосам Лукаса. 

— Спасибо. 

— Не за что, папочка. 

— Так что на ужин спагетти с мясными шариками, — начинает Стив. — Думаю, дядя Сэм принесет десерт. 

— Торт? — спрашивает Лукас. — Печеньки? Конфеты? 

— Не знаю. Увидим. 

Через два с половиной часа они слышат, как в замке поворачивается ключ, и следом Сэм кричит из коридора:

— Ребят, я дома!

— Дядя Сэм! — кричит в ответ Лукас из своего сидения, стуча по столу. 

— А вот и мой любимчик, — улыбается Сэм, укладывая тарелку с печеньем на стол и следом поднимая Лукаса на руки. Он держит его вверх тормашками, притворно кусая его живот, и улыбается еще шире, когда мальчик смеется. — Как делишки, Лукас? 

А Лукас слишком занят висением вниз головой, чтобы ответить. 

— У него закружится голова, если ты не прекратишь, — предупреждает Стив, расставляя еду на столе. 

— А вот и мой не любимчик, — произносит Сэм, сажая Лукаса обратно в кресло.

— Договоришься, и я не буду тебя кормить. 

— Ты же не позволишь мне голодать, чувак, — Сэм подходит к нему и приобнимает, похлопывая по спине. — Я слишком тебе нравлюсь. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, мне слишком нравится твоя выпечка, — исправляет Стив и улыбается. 

Оба утверждения верны, хоть и Стив больше ценит Сэма, чем его печеные штучки. 

Благодаря Сэму он сейчас здесь. Они встретились на встрече ветеранов, на которые Стив ходил после того, как уволился и вернулся домой. Сэм сыграл большую роль в акклиматизации Стива к мирной жизни. Сам Сэм вернулся домой чуть больше года назад, все еще пытаясь разобраться с собственной травмой, но именно он был доказательством для Стива, что все снова может быть в порядке.

Прямо сейчас Сэм просто смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. 

— Не могу отрицать свой талант. Моя выпечка восхитительна.

Стив закатывает глаза. 

— Как скажешь. 

— Чертовски верно. 

Стив улыбается и просит Сэма успокоиться, чтобы они могли поесть. 

Ужин проходит в обычной обстановке, когда Сэм приходит. С множеством разговоров, подкалываний и смеха, а Лукас тем временем пытается измазать все лицо в томатном соусе. После того как они поели и убрали тарелки в раковину, Сэм становится серьезным. Он осматривает Стива тем взглядом, который значит, что он видит больше, чем Стив хочет. 

— Что-то произошло, — говорит Сэм с прищуренными глазами. — Или что-то происходит давно, но это тревожит тебя только сейчас. 

Стив корчит лицо, очищая лицо мальчика мокрым полотенцем. 

— Позволь мне сначала уложить Лукаса? 

Сэм переводит взгляд на Лукаса, который кривит нос и пытается увернуться от касаний Стива. Его веки также полузакрыты, и он зевает, пока Стив обтирает его. 

— Конечно, чувак. 

Так что Стив помогает сыну почистить зубы и приготовиться ко сну. Он укладывает его в кровать и подтягивает одеяло до подбородка. Лукас ворочается, пока не устраивается как ему удобно, крепко прижимая игрушечного динозавра к груди. 

— Ночи, Лукас, — говорит Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. — Люблю тебя. 

— Спокойной ночи, папочка, — бормочет Лукас. — Я тебя тоже. 

Когда Стив возвращается в гостиную, Сэм сидит на диване с тарелкой оставшегося печенья на животе. 

— Только попробуй оставить крошки на диване. 

Сэм салютует ему и похлопывает место рядом. 

— Давай, поговори со мной. 

Плечи Стива сразу же сутулятся, и он садится. У них с Сэмом было много разговоров, которые начинались именно так. Сейчас он намного охотнее разговаривает, чем раньше. В основном потому что понимает, что держать все в себе — бессмысленно. В итоге он позвонит Сэму посреди ночи после панической атаки и все расскажет. 

Так что Стив делает глубокий вдох и начинает. 

— Ты же знаешь о Баки. 

— Да, знаю, — кивает Сэм. Он не делает комментарии о том, как часто Стив его упоминает, в отличие от Марии. Поэтому именно с Сэмом он может поговорить о том, что приносит ему дискомфорт. — Что насчет Баки? 

Стив проглатывает ком в горле, все возвращается к нему, пока он рассказывает Сэму о комментариях Тони и Марии. О встрече, о знакомстве с Баки, о Лукасе и о том, как сильно ему нравится Баки. Стив рассказывает ему все. Все, что крутилось в его голове с тех пор, как он начал ходить на занятия йоги для малышей и их родителей почти три месяца назад. Когда Стив заканчивает говорить, он сильнее вжимается в диван, откидывая голову и отказываясь смотреть Сэму в глаза. 

Пока Сэм не тыкает ему в живот и произносит: 

— Вот, съешь печенье.

Стив непроизвольно фыркает. 

— Сомневаюсь, что печенье мне поможет. 

— Все равно съешь, — говорит Сэм, снова тыкая. 

Стив берет печенье из тарелки и вздыхает, затем откусывает и медленно жует. 

— Так, скажи-ка мне, в чем проблема, — просит Сэм. 

— Я не знаю, стоит ли мне встречаться с кем-нибудь. 

— И ты думаешь об это только потому, что хочешь видеться с Баки, — предлагает Сэм.

— Да, — несчастно признает Стив. — Можно еще одну печеньку? 

— Стив, можешь брать все, если хочешь. 

Стив забирает тарелку от Сэма, хватая еще одно печенье и надкусывая. 

— Я знаю, что я не… — Стив замолкает, морща нос. — Знаю, что я как бы забыл об этой части моей жизни, когда Лукас родился. Сначала потому, что я поглощен ролью отца и тем, что должен растить его в одиночку. Но потом я… просто не думал об этом. Не думал, что это настолько важно. А встречаться и воспитывать ребенка одному не очень-то просто. 

Стив не может с точностью сказать. Ему не повезло на единственном свидании, когда Лукасу было около шести месяцев. Не потому, что он очень хотел, а потому, что думал, что должен. Стив провел весь вечер, волнуясь за своего сына, и как только он упомянул о сыне своей паре, тот ушел в туалет и не вернулся. 

Стив не хочет испытывать что-то подобное снова. Даже если с Баки вопрос спорный, ведь он знает, что Стив идет в комплекте с двухлетним ребенком. 

Но все равно. 

— Слушай, Стив, — тихо и по-доброму говорит Сэм. — Не буду притворяться, будто знаю, каково это, потому что я не знаю. И еще я не буду говорить тебе, что делать. 

— Ты никогда не говоришь, — бормочет Стив. 

— Для людей важно делать собственный выбор, — напоминает ему Сэм. — Единственный человек, кто знает, что правильно для тебя и Лукаса — это ты сам. Неважно, что остальные говорят. 

— Спасибо, Сэм. 

— Я не закончил, — Сэм бьет ему своим коленом. — Даже если я только что сказал, что мнения других людей неважны, как твой лучший друг, я считаю важным вставить свои две копейки. 

— Ты же не собираешься сказать, чтобы я позвал его на свидание, а? — хмурится Стив. 

— Я собираюсь сказать тебе, что я никогда не видел тебя счастливее, Стив, — отвечает Сэм. — И это все, чего я хочу. Чтобы ты был счастлив. Если это подразумевает сексуального инструктора йоги, тогда хорошо. Если нет, тоже хорошо. 

— Я не знаю, подразумевает ли, — шепчет Стив. 

— У тебя есть время, чтобы это узнать, — Сэм кладет руку на его колено и сжимает. — А теперь возьми еще печеньку. 

Стив берет печеньку. И чертовски надеется, что Сэм прав.


End file.
